


An Ordinary Day

by AngelGirl768



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) are Twins, M/M, Plot Twists, Wholesome, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGirl768/pseuds/AngelGirl768
Summary: Connor slowly approached Daniel. The blond held little Emma in one arm and a gun, pointed at her head, in the other. He stood with his heels over the edge, a drop behind him.Connor held his own gun in his hand as he got closer. “Let the hostage go, Daniel. You have no other choice.”
Relationships: Connor & Emma Phillips, Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel & Emma Phillips, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Emma Phillips & Simon, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Phren](/users/Phrensiedom/) for beta reading!

Connor slowly approached Daniel. The blond held little Emma in one arm and a gun, pointed at her head, in the other. He stood with his heels over the edge, a drop behind him.

Connor held his own gun in his hand as he got closer. “Let the hostage go, Daniel. You have no other choice.”

The other quickly countered, “I just want this to stop! I thought I was loved...but I was wrong...” The gun slowly lowered as the blond let his guard down.

“Don’t say that Daniel. You know that--“

“What do you think I know! I know just fine what’s happening!” A nerve seemed to be struck and the gun was brought back to Emma’s head.

The girl screeched and squirmed in his grasp. “Put me down, Daniel!”

“Listen to Emma. Put her and the gun down and this will all be over, Daniel.” Connor’s voice rose in authority.

“How dumb do you think I am? I know you’re going to shoot me as soon as I do that!”

As the blond’s voice rose, Connor knew he’d have to take action, “Calm down, Daniel. You’re not thinking straight.” He took another step forward.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Daniel made a frustrated sound. “This would all be over already if it weren’t for you!” He turned his gun to point it at Connor, the brunet quickly countering by aiming his gun back at the other’s face.

Time almost seemed to go in slow motion as Connor pulled the trigger. Daniel dropped his gun and stumbled back a bit as he was hit, surprise overtaking him. The next thing he knew, he was falling and Emma was screaming as she fell with him. It seemed like no time at all before they crashed into the pool with a big splash.

Daniel let go of Emma and quickly popped up to the surface of the water, with barely enough time to push his hair back and shoot the other man a pouty glare before the girl popped up beside him.

A bit of couple’s banter had ended up in Connor and Daniel chasing each other around the terrace with water guns. Daniel had been caught along the edge of the pool but had managed to scoop up Emma in one arm before she could run off.

“Not fair, Daniel! Why’d you have to drag me in too?” The little girl pouted as she looked at him.

“He would have got me sooner if I didn’t have my shield!” The amusement that had held in Daniel’s--as well as the other two involved--tone showed through even more now.

A laugh sounded from beside him as Emma retorted, “I’m not a shield!” She splashed at him.

“Ah--! Hey!” Daniel turned his head and raised his arms to block the water. Doing so, he just so happened to catch sight of the water gun he had dropped.

Reaching over to where it had fallen into the pool behind him, he quickly aimed it at Connor and shot him.

“Daniel!” Connor screamed the name and it was suddenly his turn to defend himself, turning his body away and bringing his arms up much like the blond had, in an attempt to block the water stream that showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

Daniel grinned as he laughed. “That’s what you get!”

“No fair!”

“’No fair’ was you squirting me in the face!” Daniel emphasized his point by doing just that to Connor.

“Ah! Hey! Emma help!”

The girl giggled and splashed Daniel again. “That’s enough, Danny.”

Daniel put his water gun down and pouted though his grin. “Aw, come on...Now even my little sister is against me...”

”Well, Connor lets me do fun stuff!” A grin appeared on the girl’s face and she spoke matter-of-factly, “Maybe if you let me do more and stopped being so protective, I’d defend you instead.”

“Fiiine...” Daniel seemed to give in as the word reluctantly left him with a sigh. He turned toward Connor. “Babe, come here.”

The brunet gave a cautious look, knowing Daniel’s mischievous tendencies. Though, as a moment passed, the blond gave him an innocent look, begging with his eyes. Connor sighed. Of course Daniel would use his weakness against him...

The brunet walked to the edge of the pool and crouched down. “What is it, Baby?”

Daniel innocently stared at him for a moment more before quickly moving forward and grabbing him. He couldn’t help his wide grin as he pulled his partner into the water.

Connor quickly popped up to the surface with a gasp and playfully hit Daniel’s arm. “I knew you were going to do something like that!”

Daniel faked a clueless look. “Then why’d you come over?”

Another playful hit and a good natured scowl. “You know full well that I can’t resist that stupid cute face...”

Daniel’s all-too-familiar grin was back and he spoke in a teasing, sing-song voice, “I know. You love me.”

Connor glared back, unable to retort.

Seeing that he had won, Daniel stuck out his tongue to gloat his victory, a brief sparkle reflecting off the piercing there as he did so.

Connor playfully rolled his eyes and sighed before grabbing Daniel and pulling him into a kiss. The blond smiled into the contact and seemed to melt in the other’s arms, his own coming to wrap around his lover’s waist.

The moment was cut short by Emma’s reaction, “Eww! You’re just as bad as them!” Her grossed-out face turned away as she pointed to the corner of the rooftop where Simon and Markus stood.

Daniel’s spitting image had decided to accompany his own boyfriend as he stood at the barbecue grilling their lunch of hamburgers and hotdogs. Regardless, it wasn’t unexpected for Simon to want to stay out of the pool. He had never been fond of showing much skin and the long sleeves he still managed to wear in the middle of summer weren’t exactly swimwear.

Markus, on the other hand, was more likely to join them later on as Simon sat on the sidelines and watched them. The darker-skinned man was clad in only a pair of trunks and a loose tank top that made even Daniel feel a bit jealous of his twin.

Not that he liked Markus. No, Daniel had spent the first few months of Simon’s then-new relationship trying to convince him that no one was that perfect and to break up with him before something went wrong. Even now, he’d never admit that he'd come to think of Markus as somewhat of a friend.

Back in the pool, Daniel was snapped back to the moment as he was hit with another splash. “Hey, Danny! You listening?”

“Hm?” The blond turned to his sister.

A giggle sounded out. “You totally weren’t! I was _trying_ to tell you that you should just get married already.”

Daniel blushed a bit at the comment. “Wh-where did that come from…?”

The girl kept laughing. “You’re all so mushy gushy gross with each other. You should all just get married already.” An excited glint suddenly shone in her eyes, “You really should! You and Conny and Simon and Markus! Have a big double wedding with lots of people and you and Simon should wear matching outfits cause you’re twins and--“

The rush of words was interrupted by Connor as he put an arm around Daniel’s shoulders and spoke, “Woah there, Emma, you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself.” He laughed a little. “I think you should give it some time before you start thinking of weddings. None of us are even engaged yet--not that I wouldn’t love to marry your brother.” He kissed Daniel on the cheek.

Emma opened her mouth to retort, remembering the rings both Connor and Markus had let her help pick out. Right…She couldn’t talk about those in front of her brothers... Pouting instead, she gave in. “Fine…But you should still have a big wedding…”

Connor looked over at Daniel’s face, which hadn’t seemed to stop getting redder since the topic of weddings was mentioned, and spoke, “We’ll see what we all think about it when the time comes.” Leaning further in front of Daniel’s sight, he spoke again, “Right, Danny?”

It seemed to take a moment for the words to register. “Oh, uh, yeah. We’ll think about it then…” His red cheeks and far away tone gave away how flustered he was and what almost seemed to be a dazed state--as if he’d managed to get lost in a daydream.

Neither Connor nor Emma could resist laughing at the uncharacteristic tone. The girl giggled and pointed at her eldest brother, his tough guy act being down for a moment seemingly hilarious to her.

Connor chucked and hugged his partner to him, kissing his cheek and rubbing their noses together. “You’re adorable…”

The mumbled words seemed to get to the blond as he pouted and gently pushed the other away. “I’m not…”

“Are too,” Connor grinned.

“No…”

“Yes.”

Daniel stuck his tongue out in response and found himself sputtering out water as Emma splashed him again with a big wave.

She laughed hard. “Enough gross lovey stuff!”

Daniel shot a playful glare back. “Like you’re any better with your fairytales.”

“Hey!” Emma’s tone was defensive and she followed the exclamation with a pout.

Connor gave a brief laugh to the gesture. “You two are so alike.”

As if on cue, the siblings both retorted. “Are not!”

Neither liking that the other copied them and that they seemed to have only proven Connor’s point, Emma and Daniel both splashed each other with water, starting a splash war in the process.

The two splashed each other back and forth, laughing and calling each other out with each one. Eventually, a voice from the edge of the pool caught them off guard.

“Okay, okay. Enough playing, children. It’s time to get out and dry off before we eat.” Simon’s ‘mommy tone’ just barely contained his amusement as he spoke to his siblings, no doubt wanting to laugh at his brother’s childish antics.

Though, a bubble of laughter escaped him as he got two whines of protest.

“But Siiiimoooooon,” his name was dragged out by Emma, “I wanna play mooore!”

Said blond picked up a pink towel. “Well, you can play later, but we need to dry off now so we don’t get water all over the table.” Simon looked over at the other two in the pool, “You, too. You guys need to get out and dry off, too.”

Simon handed the towel to his sister, who had already let out a loud sigh and climbed out of the pool. She started drying herself off, wringing water out of her ponytail and the green frills at the top of her strawberry themed swimsuit.

Meanwhile, Connor had started trying to drag a defiant-for-the-sake-of-it Daniel out of the pool. “Come on, Danny, let’s go.”

“You can’t make me.” He shuffled slightly closer to the steps as Connor tugged his wrist. A grin quirked at the edge of his pouting lips.

Said brunet huffed, “Don’t make me have to carry you.”

The grin flashed again. “You won’t.”

Connor gave an amused grin back. “Wanna bet?” He followed his words by moving back to Daniel and scooping him up in his arms.

“Ah--! Hey!” The blond squirmed and hit at his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Connor’s grin turned triumphant. “You didn’t want to walk, so this is what you get.” He carried Daniel over to the steps out of the pool and slowly made his way up them. Outside the pool, he set Daniel in one of the many sun chairs the siblings’ family owned and grabbed two towels, handing one to the blond.

After they dried off, Connor glanced over where Emma was helping Simon set the table and sat down in the chair next to Daniel. It seemed there would still be a little while before the table was ready. Why not stay out of the way by staying with his love?

Daniel, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans as he stood up and took a step toward the two.

However, Simon seemed to have been keeping an eye on his twin and spun toward him before his foot could hit the ground. “You stay over there, Dan.”

“Wha--Why?” His voice sounded baffled with a hint of betrayal.

Simon’s eyes slightly narrowed, though there was only amusement behind them. “You know why. I’d like to have some food left on the table when the rest of us sit down.” Emma burst into giggles at that and Daniel pouted as he sat back down.

“It’s okay, Baby.” Connor tried to calm him, but a tinge of amusement still showed in his voice.

Daniel laid back a little and breathed out. “It’s fine.” He relaxed a bit. “It’s okay…” He laid back and shut his eyes, trying to push the childishness and upset from his system. He could be mature, could take care of his own emotions.

Daniel jumped in his chair as a hand gently touched his arm.

Connor chuckled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, Danny.”

“It’s fine,” came the mumbled reply.

Connor smiled back and moved his hand down, Daniel shivering slightly at the feeling. Though, the movement stopped as Connor reached the other’s hand, slipping his own into it and holding on.

Daniel couldn’t hide the genuine smile that cracked at his lips and the brief shine in his eyes before he closed them again.

The couple sat in silence, holding hands for a while as the only sounds around them were their small group of friends and family setting up their lunch and the bustle of the city far below.

All seemed right in that moment and Daniel found the peace and courage to get out a few words, charged with meaning, “I love you, Conny.”

Connor’s smile shone bright in his voice. “I love you too, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> Really though, I live off of any and all comments I can get.


End file.
